Though I know I should be wary
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: ABANDONED! Sorry guys, ran out of ideas for this one. If anyone wants to continue it, PM me and its yours. ;
1. Chapter 1: Summoning

_**I dont really know where this idea came from. I was thinking about my two favourite cartoon pairings (BBXRae, BJXLyds) and I realised the characters have a lot of similarities. Raven and Lydia are both dark, misunderstood, diginified, quiet and they both play babysitter to a more 'wild' friend of theirs. Beast Boy and Beetlejuice are both pranksters, weird looking, constantly wearing a happy facade, painfully jealous and both have powers that they use mainly for fun. Then the thought came to me..."WHAT IF THEY MET!?!"**_

_**So here we go, feel free to flame, Im just having some fun! ;)**_

A pile of ancient magickal books in a dark room. A few blue candles burning softly. A heavy silence in the air, punctured only by the soft sound of a girl breathing. Perfect conditions for a spell.

Raven floated in the air, not a sound coming from her. Before her floated an ancient book, the pages slowly turning as she read. Each page held a new spell, a new gateway to a different world, a new way of manipulating others to love or hate each other, a new outlet for Raven's dark powers. She smiled slightly, comfortable with the small display of emotion in the sanctuary of her room.

People rarely saw Raven smile. It was her curse to hide her smile from the world. No emotion could slip through the cracks of her deadpan facade, otherwise her father could take control of her and try to rule the Earth again. Her friends understood her curse and didnt force her to show her carefully hidden feelings. Well...most of them did.

Ravens smile grew ever so slightly at the thought of the green changeling, her best friend in the Titans. He knew damn well that she could not show how she felt. But this didnt stop him trying to make her laugh, smile, feel. He constantly sought after her hidden smile and, despite the insults and sarcasm she threw at him, she was secretly pleased. He cared enough about her to try and make her happy, despite the possible consequences. And despite everything she said, deep down it did.

_Knock knock knock._

**_Well, there go the spell conditions_**, Raven thought sadly. She would just have to meditate later to relax her powers slightly.

She walked over to her door and opened it slightly.

"Hey Raven, whatcha doing?"

Raven sighed. Speak of the devil. Beast Boy stood before her, hands in his pockets, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you want?" She droned monotonously.

"Well, I was kinda bored, Star and Robin are being all smoochy on the couch and Cy's polishing his baby. So I was wondering if...er...I could hang out with ya for a while?" He said. The last part was muttered nervously as he averted his eyes. Raven felt a small satisfaction in knowing that he worried about invading her privacy. And she didnt have anything better to do than humour the changeling.

She sighed loudly. "Though I was looking for a spell, I suppose you could come in for a little while. But you mustn't touch anything, play any pranks, disturb me if Im meditating or do anything repulsive. Understand?" She said. His eyes instantly lit up and he grinned.

"Sure, sure, OK!" He said happily and walked into her room. Raven had been letting him into her room more and more lately, she found herself strangely enjoying the company of the green boy. He was crude, gross and unbeleivably childish. But he wasn't afraid of her and she respected him for that.

"Hey, Rae? I dont suppose I can help you look for the spell?" He said, staring at the pile of books. Raven was about to protest when he piped up again "I wont read any aloud and I wont try them later."

She groaned and floated in the air cross legged. Her book floated in front of her again and returned to the page she had left it at.

"You can I suppose. But be very careful, some of these books are over 3000 years old."

Beast Boy eagerly picked up a large book and settled down, skimming the spells. He had always been fascinated by Ravens powers. And even though reading was REALLY boring, he felt it was worth it to get a glimpse into Ravens world. He looked up for a moment and watched her floating in the air, her large purple eyes slowing passing over each page of her book. _**She's....pretty when she s concentrating**_, Beast Boy thought uncertainly. He knew he shouldn't think things like that about her but he couldn't help himself. All he wanted was to spend time with her, to see her, to be part of her life. And it looked like she was slowly letting him in. He grinned and turned back to the book.

_**Maybe....one day.....we could be more than friends......**_

Beast Boy got more and more confused as he skimmed through the books pages. Ravens spells weren't in english, plus he didnt know what she was looking for. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to disturb her.

Raven read each spell, realising slowly that Beast Boy didnt know what she was looking for. Come to think of it, she didnt know what she was looking for. She glanced over at him and watched him slowly turning a book, probably trying to make sense of a spell in hieryogliphics. She was happy to have someone to share her books with, even if he didn't have a clue what was in them.

"You having some trouble there?" She said, floating over to him. He smiled up, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Duuude, I dont understand half of these." He said, clearly embarrassed. Raven looked at the book and fought the urge to laugh.

"Well, obviously not, you picked up a book of spells written in Sandscript. It took me twelve years to learn to read, I cant imagine that you can."

"Why cant you just read English book? They're easier!" He said, waving his arms in confusion. Raven felt a twinge of anger but ignored it. He was stupid, not mean.

"That book is 2987 years old, Beast Boy. They didnt speak English. Besides, they have it in a complicated language so that any unsuspecting fool doesn't.." She quickly looked at the spell on the page "...blow up a star." Beast Boy threw the book in fear. Raven caught it easily with her powers and landed it safely. She passed Beast Boy a smaller, leather bound book.

"Here, these are all English and they're not as strong. You should be ok with these." She allowed a small smile slip past her defences and felt her heart flutter a small amount when he returned it. _**Maybe he isnt so annoying**_, she thought as she settled into the air to carry on reading her latin spells.

....She took back her thought when Beast Boy rushed over ten minutes later, waving the book happily in the air.

"Rae! Rae! I found something!! This spells so weird, its like a halloween kiddy thing!! You GOTTA do it!!"

Raven sighed and took the book from him, ignoring him bobbing excitedly up and down next to her. She suddenly frowned and turned to him, confused.

"This is a summoning spell, but I've never seen one like it. It can't be that powerful but I dont know what I'd get. I've never seen one with this phrasing before."

"Try it! Try it try it c'mon c'mon c'mon!" Beast Boy squealed happily. He was desperate to see what this silly spell did. He turned into a kitten and mewled, blinking his large eyes at her. _**The old cute kitty face, never fails**_......

"Fine!! But only if you stop looking at me like that!" Raven sighed, turning her attention back to the weird spell. Beast Boy changed back and jumped up and down happily. Raven had to stop herself smiling, it was kinda cute. _**Wait, CUTE?!? I did NOT just think that!!! **_She nervously stared back at the spell.

"Er...we'll need an oil lamp on a table. The table needs to be in the middle of the room." She muttered. Beast Boy ran around her room, finding a lamp on her bereau. He looked at her, silently asking her permission. She nodded and he carefully laid the lamp on her small bedside table. Then he dragged the table into the centre of her room. Raven nodded and he stepped back. She brought her arms out so her hands were close to touching the lamp and she slowly recited the odd spell.

**"Though I know I should be wary,**

**Still I venture someplace scary,**

**Ghostly hauntings I turn loose**

**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!"**

***************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**_Oooh, something funs gonna happen!! Enjoy and review please? Thanks!_**

Ravens room began to shake. Her windows flew open, curtains fluttering angrily in the sudden wind, lightning striking outside. Her room began to transform into a gothic castle, even her bed became more Gothic. And her mirror was changing. Rather than reflecting the strange new room, it was swirling with a multitude of colours. And something was coming through.

Raven floated up, eyes glowing and Beast Boy changed into a lion, ready to pounce. They both stood, stunned by what they saw.

Two people had come through the mirror and were now looking round the room, confused. One was a young woman, probably the same age as Raven and Beast Boy. She was certainly no older than 18. She was wearing a red poncho covered in a spider web design with black leggings and a black long sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied at the top in a unique, gravity defying fashion. She was pale and had dark hair and large, dark eyes. Raven noted that she seemed like the kind of person she could stomach to be around. But their other visitor was less...normal.

He had long blond hair that fell to his shoulders, he looked about 20 years old and he had emerald green eyes. Those were about the only normal things about him. _**He's pale, too pale to be alive**_ Raven thought worriedly. He looked a slightly blue colour, the colour of a long dead person. He was wearing the most ridiculous suit she'd ever seen, white and black vertical stripes with a pink shirt. His teeth were green and appeared to be crawling with bugs. _**He looks like someone Beast Boy would like **_she noted dryly. But above all, he was floating just like Raven. This could mean trouble.

"Whoa! BJ, what happened? I didn't call us out!" The girl yelled, staring at her companion. He looked around the room and spotted the two teens, still ready to fight. Rather than looking angry, like most people Raven summoned did, he broke into a huge grin.

"WOW! Lyds, check this out! A GREEN lion!! That's the only colour I haven't seen yet!" The ghost floated over the were Beast Boy crouched. Shocked, he changed back before the man could reach him. The ghost stopped in his tracks and stared at the two. He was still grinning a huge grin. Raven nodded to BB before letting her feet touch the ground and her eyes return to their normal colour. Raven walked over to Beast Boy and helped him up from the floor. The ghost hadn't stopped staring at them all this time.

"Are you guys poltergeists too!?!" He yelled excitedly. His voice was gravelly and rough but held a boyish quality. Beast Boy, surprisingly, was the one to answer.

"DUUUDE! You're a poltergeist!?! I can only change into animals!!" Beast Boy yelled happily. Raven smiled carefully at the ghost as the girl came over.

"How did you two die then?" She said sweetly. Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other in shock before they burst out laughing. Raven heard the oil lamp shatter but didn't care. _**I'm allowed one slip up **_she thought. She looked up and saw the pair of visitors staring at them in confusion.

"Clearly we've got some crossed lines. My names Raven and this is Beast Boy, or Garfield." She saw BB wince at the use of his real name. "We're not dead, we have different reasons for having our powers. Now, would you be kind enough as to tell us who you are?"

"Well, my names Lydia Deetz and this freaky apparition is the one and only Beetlejuice, scourge of the neitherworld." The girl said smiling.

"Thanks babes!" Beetlejuice said happily and the two shared a look for a moment. Raven read nothing into it. Suddenly, the ghost known as Beetlejuice was speaking quickly.

"You two have to be careful not to say my name three times otherwise I'll go back to the neither world and I wont take Lydia with me and she'll be stuck here and I want to make sure she gets home to her parents cause Lydias not dead and she could get into trouble..."

"DUDE! CHILL!" Beast Boy yelled. BJ looked at him for a second before turning into a block of ice. He changed back a second later. "Cool enough for ya?" He chuckled as Lydia laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. DEFINATELY Beast Boys kinda guy.

The two couples sat down, Lydia and Beast Boy on Ravens bed, Raven and Beetlejuice floating in the air. They explained their stories to each other, telling each other who they were and how they acquired their odd powers. By the time Raven had finished telling them who she was, BJ was staring at them in a mix of fear and respect.

"You're telling me your the daughter of some big bad devil guy..." He turned to Beast Boy "And you're green cause you got bit by some weird monkey?"

The pair nodded. Beetlejuice suddenly burst out laughing, rolling around in the air clutching his sides. Raven turned to Beast Boy with an eyebrow raised. She was relieved to see her looked as perplexed as she felt.

"Ooook, dunno if I should be offended here...." BB muttered. Lydia smiled at him apologetically.

"Oh man, Lyds, these guys are GREAT!" Beetlejuice yelled happily. He was grinning ear to ear. Raven relaxed slightly.

Beast Boy sat back on Ravens bed, taking in everything that had happened. All he'd wanted was to spend a bit of quality time with Raven, get to know her a little better. But now he was in her room with her, a random girl from another world and the most awesome ghost he'd ever seen! This was proving to be a good day!! Wait till Robin sees.....

"Oh crap." BB muttered. Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on him.

"What is it?" Raven said softly. BB stared at her worriedly.

"Rae, how the hell are we gonna explain these two to Robin?!? Hes gonna throw a major fit!!" BB said. Ravens eyes became wide and she stared at the pair, who were looking increasingly confused.

"Guys, our leaders gonna go insane when he sees you here. I don't know how to return you to your own dimension!" She said hurriedly.

Lydia looked up at BJ, comprehension dawning on her face. "Beej, what are we gonna do? I gotta get home before my dad and Delia notice I'm gone!"

Beetlejuice lounged in the air, not a trace of worry on his face. He idly picked at a bug crawling across his teeth and popped it between them, crunching it loudly.

"Lyds, cool your jets!" He momentarily turned into a rocket made of ice before turning back. Raven and BB stared at him incredulously but Lydia didn't even blink. This was all normal to her. BJ floated down, landing on the bed and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Look, it doesn't matter what dimension we're in, saying my name three times will still return me to the neitherworld. It'll return you too. So all you gotta do is lay those B-words on me, gets us back to the roadhouse and then you can get home from there."

Lydia went to open her mouth but BJ placed his other hand over it.

"Hey, whats your hurry? Its only 10.30am! Ol' chicken liver Chuckie isn't expecting you back till 9pm! Besides, I LIKE these guys! I wanna hang around em for a while!!"

Raven and Beast Boy smiled to each other. The pair were turning out to be a lot of fun. They turned back in time to see Beetlejuice get a mischievous look on his face.

"Anyway, what were you saying about some stuffed shirt leader? He sounds like someone itching for a juicing!!"

"Beej, you've only just gotten to this dimension and you're already looking for someone to prank?" Lydia said. Raven closed her eyes and sighed. She cast a glance back at BB. Of course, his eyes were gleaming and a grin was slowly forming on his face. Raven sat next to Lydia and cleared her throat. Lydia turned and looked at her.

"Look, I just wanna know, when Beetl....Beej pranks someone, do they end up injured or worse?" She said. BJs eyebrows flew up and Lydia looked horrified.

"No no NO! BJ wouldn't hurt a soul unless he had a good reason!" She almost yelled. Raven allowed a small smile through then motioned for Lydia to stand. She did, and BJ went to follow her but Raven got him to sit back down.

"I think Robins well overdue for a 'juicing'." She said, smirking. Beast Boy stared at her, gobsmacked. She looked at Beej, who looked equally amazed.

"I think I'll take Lydia to a cafe I know, keep her out of the way. I know you're desperate to prank Robin and you have the perfect little pranking partner sitting right next to you." She motioned to BB, who grinned wildly. "Beast Boy is the most annoying, irritating, pain-in-the-butt guy ever! And hes a fantastic prankster! You two should have plenty to talk about!" Beetlejuice and Beast Boy looked at each other, each with the same cheerful grin lighting up their features. Lydia smiled at Raven.

"Thats a good idea, lets leave these the boys alone for a bit." She winked at BJ, who got up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't be too long, babes." He muttered, planting a kiss on top of her head. She giggled and pulled away from him as he floated down onto the bed. Raven blinked a couple times, not really getting what was happening. The girls turned to leave when suddenly Raven found herself being held back by a pair of arms. Beast Boy hugged her tightly, pressing her head into his shoulder. Raven blushed crazily as she felt him shuddering with excitement.

"Thanks for bringing these guys here Raven, you're the best!" He muttered happily before jumping back onto the bed in front of BJ. Raven tried to fight the blush. She heard a light bulb explode in the corridor. Thankfully, no one else did.

"R..r...right! Lets go Lydia!" She stammered. Lydia walked out of Ravens room, waving to BJ as she left. Raven followed, casting one last look at BB before she walked out. He was smiling at her, a weird look in his eyes. She closed her door and began walking to the cafe with Lydia by her side.

_**What the hell is gonna happen now? **_She thought, her thoughts aimed at more than just the dimension jumpers she was now responsible for.


	3. Chapter 3: Juiced

Beetlejuice grinned as he floated in the common room, invisible to all. He lounged lazily in an air pocket, waiting for the signal from the green teen who was to be his accomplice. He held back a laugh at the pure genius of the boys plan. It was sneaky,subtle, BRILLIANT. Beetlejuice silently nibbled on a beetle, fighting the urge to eat it all in one huge crunch as he was so used to. But doing that would reveal his prescence and he wanted this prank to be perfect. Sighing, he wondered how Lydia was doing with Raven.

_**Lyds should be fine with her, she seemed pretty dark too. Seems like the sorta chick Lydia likes to hang round with. Weird, I haven't seen a half demon in centuries! Wonder who her big bad daddy is....**_

His brow furrowed as he thought of all the demons he knew, trying to pinpoint one to girl looked like. Too pale to be Nanatoo, too human to be Lucifer...

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thought by the arrival of Beast Boy, signalling that the prank was about to begin. He grinned and floated into position.

_**Its Showtime!**_

* * *

Robin sat comfortably on the couch, his arm slung carelessly around Starfires shoulders. He was watching some boring show about antiques that Starfire wanted to see _"I long to see Earthlings ancient treasures" _she had pleaded. Some old lady walked over to the table with a chamber pot from world war 2. Ancient treasure indeed...

"HEEEEEEEEEELLP!!" Beast Boy screamed, diving onto the couch in the shape of a kitten, shaking like a leaf. Robin leapt up immediatly and Starfire flew straight into the air.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin cried, already in a fighting stance. Beast Boy changed into his human form and spoke, terror in his voice.

"There was...a.....a.....GHOOOOOST!!" Beast Boy screamed, diving under a cushion.

Robin dropped the fighting stance and bit back the urge to laugh.

"You;ve been in the candy again, haven't ya Beast Boy." He said, shaking his head. Beast Boy stood, immediatly angry.

"Dude, I have just had the second scariest experience of my life, you could at least try and beleive me here!!" he yelled. Robin stared at him, curious.

"The second scariest? What was the first?" He said. Beast Boy looked down suddenly, his eyes filling slowly with tears. He bit them back and looked up, determined to get Robin back.

"Come with me, birdbrain. See for yourself." He growled and walked out of the room towards his own. Robin stood gobsmacked. Beast Boy had never been THAT mad at him before. He sighed and motioned for Starfire to sit down, following Beast Boy into the room.

At first, Robin saw nothing out of the ordinary. Beast Boys room was still a mess, everything seemed to be where it normally was. He walked in further. Beast Boy was sitting on his top bunk, wathcnig Robin with a small frown. Robin thought he was still mad at him and kept looking, determined to prove he was a good friend. Had he read Beast Boys mind however, he would have heard;

_**Come on Beetlejuice, whats taking you so long? Hes right here!**_

Robin suddenly spotted a small, black and white striped box on Beast Boys dresser. _**Thats new..**_ he thought and looked up at Beast Boy for confirmation of what it was. Beast Boy spotted the box, stifled and laugh and looked at Robin very seriously.

"That thing? Oh that came about a day ago. It was delivered with your name on it but you weren't here. So I took it in here and, well, I forgot to give it back."

Robin walked forward and looked at the box. On the top in blood red letters spelled the words "Here Lies Betelgeuse."

"Beetle-Geese?" He muttered. The box began to shuffle rapidly back and forth. Robin backed up and prepared to fight while Beast Boy watched with a childlike awe. The box flew open and BB had to fight to stop himself cracking up.

Beetlejuice flew up into the air, dressed in a black and white striped genie outfit. He wore a black turban with a red gem in the centre. He smiled down at Robin, who was still prepared to fight.

"I am" He sighed slightly "Beetlegeese. I will grant you three wishes."

Beast Boy couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh. Robin looked up at him, surprised beyond comprehension.

"Duuuuude!! You got your own genie! That is so freaking cool!!" Beast Boy giggled. BJ fought to stop himself cackling, the prank depended on him being convincing.

Robin gazed up at BJ and thought long and hard about what he wanted. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"I wish....that I was the strongest fighter on the planet." He said, standing proudly. Beetlejuice winked at BB and snapped his fingers.

Robin instantly became a small, wiry boy with huge spectacles on his face. He looked up at BJ in horror.

"I wish, I wish I was back to normal!!!" He squeaked. BJ snapped his fingers and he became a blob of green slime with a mouth and eyes. Beast Boy rolled around his bed, tears of laughter leaking from his eyes.

"Did I mention that Im not a genie? Oh gee, how could I let THAT slip me by?" BJ said, smirking. "I grant the OPPOSITE of what you wish for." Beast Boy fought to breathe as he roared with hysterical laughter. Robin squeaked loudly.

"I wish....I wish nothing was how it was before you showed up!!!" He yelled. BJ frowned slightly before smiling and snapping his fingers.

Robin felt himself changing back and breathed a sigh of releif. When he looked down he saw his normal, human body clad in his favourite uniform. But he felt another prescence, like he had hair around his shoulders. He grabbed a mirror and screamed at what he saw. His hair now reached to just below his shoulder blades. And it was neon pink.

BJ and BB screamed with laughter, BJ now back in his usual form. Robin looked up, red with anger, ready to attack the poltergeist, when he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Raven and another gothic girl staring at him.

The pair smirked, smiled, grinned and finally burst into laughter. BJ picked up the gothic girl and they floated in the air, holding hands, chuckling. Raven floated over to Beast Boy, sitting besides him on the bed, giggling softly. Beast Boy stared at her in wonder, he'd never seen her let go of her emotions so freely before. He grinned from ear to ear and pulled Raven into a hug. She was too wrapped up in her laughter to argue or read to much into it and returned the embrace, letting her chuckles become real laughs. A few light bulbs exploded all over the tower but everyone was having too much fun to care. They were brought out of their hilarity by Robin screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!????!!!"

* * *

**I know its pretty crappy, but Im having trouble trying to write the completely different characters together convincingly. Besides, I always wanted to Juice Robin. ;) Sorry if Raven seemed a bit OOC, but the implications of her letting go and laughing will become clear soon enough. Plus, she couldn't just shove BB away, that wouldn't do in the fluff department.**

**p.s. I dont think I'll carry on until I get at least ONE review! If I dont, I dont know whether people like it and whether I should continue or abandon it. So please, just one review letting me know whether I should carry on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
